Horyzont Zdarzeń
Horyzont Zdarzeń — seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum League of Legends w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Dzieli się na dwie kategorie: i . Członkowie * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * (Łowca) * (Konstrukt) * ( ) * * * Mroczna Gwiazda: Osobliwość right|210px Mroczna Gwiazda: Osobliwość to nowy tryb 3 na 3, rozgrywany w 'Cosmic Ruins, kawałku roztrzaskanego meteorytu dryfującego w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Wyhacz i wciągnij wrogów w czarną dziurę jako i staraj się opóźnić swą zgubę tak długo, jak to możliwe.'' Multimedia Skórki= |-| Filmy= Mroczna Gwiazda (2016)| Mroczna Gwiazda - Osobliwość (Zwiastun Mrocznej Gwiazdy 2017)| Mroczna Gwiazda - Nic nie ucieknie| Wspierajcie organizacje charytatywne z Cho’Gathem Mrocznej Gwiazdy| Cho'Gath Mrocznej Gwiazdy - motyw muzyczny| Witajcie na pokładzie - Odyseja (Animowany Zwiastun)| Mroczna Gwiazda 2019 - Zwiastun skórek| |-| Ekrany logowania= Aurelion Sol - ekran logowania| Thresh Mrocznej Gwiazdy - ekran logowania| Mroczna Gwiazda 2017 - ekran logowania| Odyseja - ekran logowania| Jhin Mrocznego Kosmosu - ekran logowania| |-| Ikony (K)= ProfileIcon1635 Cosmic Blade.png|Kosmiczne Ostrze ProfileIcon1636 Cosmic Reaver.png|Kosmiczny Żniwiarz ProfileIcon1637 Cosmic Genesis.png|Kosmiczny Początek ProfileIcon1638 Dusk and Dawn.png|Zmierzch i Brzask Cosmic Queen Ashe profileicon.png|Kosmiczna Królowa Ashe Cosmic Enchantress Lulu profileicon.png|Kosmiczna Zaklinaczka Lulu Cosmic Defender Xin Zhao profileicon.png|Kosmiczny Obrońca Xin Zhao Aurelion Smol profileicon.png|Małrelion Sol Kayn Ascended profileicon.png|Wyniesiony Kayn Dark Cosmic Jhin profileicon.png|Jhin Mrocznego Kosmosu |-| Ikony (MG)= ProfileIcon1211 Oblivion.png|Zagłada ProfileIcon1212 Dark Star Varus.png|Varus Mrocznej Gwiazdy ProfileIcon1213 Dark Star Thresh.png|Thresh Mrocznej Gwiazdy ProfileIcon1447 Dark Star Poro.png|Poro Mrocznej Gwiazdy ProfileIcon1639 Corruption.png|Spaczenie ProfileIcon1640 Dark Star Orianna.png|Orianna Mrocznej Gwiazdy ProfileIcon1641 Dark Star Kha'Zix.png|Kha'Zix Mrocznej Gwiazdy ProfileIcon1642 Cosmic Ruins.png|Cosmic Ruins Dark Star Cho'Gath profileicon.png|Cho'Gath Mrocznej Gwiazdy Galactic Heart profileicon.png|Galaktyczne Serce Rhaast Unbound profileicon.png|Wyzwolony Rhaast Ora profileicon.png|Ora Dark Star Karma profileicon.png|Karma Mrocznej Gwiazdy Dark Star Shaco profileicon.png|Shaco Mrocznej Gwiazdy |-| Totemy= Dark Star Ward.png|Totem Mrocznej Gwiazdy Corruptant Ward.png|Totem Spaczenia |-| Emotki= Emotka Cho'Gatha Mrocznej Gwiazdy.png| |-| Obrazy= Kassadin CosmicReaver concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kosmicznego Żniwiarza Kassadina (w wykonaniu Paula 'Zeronisa' Kwona) Kassadin CosmicReaver model.jpg|Model Kosmicznego Żniwiarza (w wykonaniu Oscara 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteona) Ciekawostki Ogólne * to pierwsza skórka wydana z tej serii. **Został wydany dla uczczenia otwarcia serwera w Oceanii ('''OCE) a wszystkie dochody z serwera natychmiastowo po jego wypuszczeniu zostały przekazane na cele charytatywne w zakresie usług medycznych i badań.Promocja Kassadina w Oceanii z akcją charytatywną **Oryginalnie skórka została zainspirowana konstelacją Crux, ale później zaczęła łączyć w sobie inne ciała niebieskie i zjawiska. *Cała seria istnieje razem z (dwie końcowe formy ). Kosmiczne *Motyw całej linii skórek nawiązuje do , a wizualnie do . ** posiada towarzysza o imieniu 18px|link=|border Małrelion Sol. Mroczna Gwiazda * Osobliwość to czarna dziura. * Możliwie, że seria ta została zapowiedziana/zainspirowana cytatem : * Z ujawnienia wynika, że jest on jedynym z tej serii, który sprzeciwia się zniszczeniu sianemu przez resztę. * to jedyna skórka, która nie jest dostępna ze względu na to, że powstała jako skórka charytatywna przez Bryana poprzez fundację Make-A-Wish.Wspierajcie akcje charytatywne z Cho'Gathem ** Można było go kupić przy premierze za do 11. sierpnia 2018 roku, a później jedynie w określonych momentach za . ** Dodatkowo można było zakupić specjalne wersje ikon, portret wczytywania oraz ekskluzywną emotkę w wyższych cenach niż regularne wersje. ** Cały dochód został później przekazany do określonych organizacji charytatywnych na całym świecie. * Do przeciwników mogą należeć oprócz Kosmicznych także Gwiezdne Byty ( , , ). ** Początkowo sądzono, że są w tym samym uniwersum, ale plotkę zdementowano. Jednakże przy dobrym pomyśle, Riot może jakoś ze sobą je powiązać.Spytaj Riot: tarcze i Czarodziejki Zobacz także * *Mroczna Gwiazda: Osobliwość *Odyseja: Wydobycie *Cosmic Ruins *Crash Site *Przynęta en:Event Horizon Kategoria:Serie skórek